


Picnic at Asgard

by silverjewelkitten



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asgard, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverjewelkitten/pseuds/silverjewelkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't sneak out and go to parties with River Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic at Asgard

The Tardis door opens, and the silhouette of a woman blocks the door frame as she enters.

 

"Hello, Sweetie." That’s how it starts, as it always does, and the Doctor knows, knows that he won’t be getting much done today. It’s something in her tone that he can feel underneath his skin, and the way she’s looking at him, well, what’s a man supposed to think? The world is probably ending in some distant place and he’s about to run away.

 

"River Song." he answers back in a quietly enthused manner, "Whatever is the occasion?"

 

She saunters over to him, hips swinging in a practiced motion that she displays every time he sees her, and today is no exception. “Sweetheart, does the world have to be ending for me to want to see you?”

 

He ponders it for a moment before he shrugs, “I suppose not.” She flips her frizzy hair over one shoulder and stops a few inches from him, cheeks flushed from the cold air inside the Tardis.

 

"Oh, Doctor, what are we to do with all of this free time?" He walks towards the console and pulls a few levers and presses a button. River comes up next to him and tinkers with the controls. The Tardis goes lurching and they’re off.

 

"I thought you would never ask, Professor Song." He straightens his bowtie and extends an arm for her. Asgard awaits."

 

She loops her arm through his. “That’s a myth.” The Doctor laughs and they walk towards the doors. He swings them open to reveal the rainbow sky of the legendary Asgard.

 

"So is the Pandorica. So, how about it, wife, are you up for an adventure?"

 

"Always." she answers. They entwine their hands and run.


End file.
